


Last Grain Of The Time Glass

by Ohfauna



Series: Feels like somethings not quite right [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, Gen, Sorta i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfauna/pseuds/Ohfauna
Summary: Its not them. Not really. They'd never be this happy and peaceful so close to each other. Never let her hold them like this.They'd never dedicate any attention so kindly to her, with no strings.It doesn't matter. She just wants some peace. This is where she'll lay forever. She can pretend it's the happy scene she dreamed of.





	Last Grain Of The Time Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Sad hours

"Sakura!"

She turns so quickly her long hair flies around to hit her face. It doesnt even begin to dim the brightness of the moment. Naruto is waving, grinning wide and bright.

<strike> _It brings her to tears because the last time she saw him, he had a hole in his stomach, from Sasukes Chidori. He bled out, there._ </strike>

His arm is around said Sasuke's shoulders who's looking at her with a small upward turn of his lips.

_The closest he ever got to a smile. She thinks. _

_ <strike>Which is so so nice because last time she saw him he had a Resengan shaped hole in his chest and a blank look on his pale, bloodied face. Death, before he even hit the ground.</strike> _

She walks towards them, then begins to run as fast as she can. Its clumsy and desperate. She'd felt like she'd never see them again. Not after all the distance they all had in the end. Not after all the anger and sadness that built up over the years. Not after all the unforgettable words. Not after all the unforgivable actions. Not after all the chaos that was team 7. Not after the way they ended.

_It occurs to her suddenly, the oddity of the scene. _

_First, She's a child again, small and soft and gangly- and so are they. Second, the last thing she remembers is her own death and theirs has been vividly hovering in the back of her mind. This is death, then, this soft bright thing?_

She hasnt looked like this since the beginning of team 7. It feels like a void in her heart to think about what became of them, what they never found in each other. The stabbing feeling doesnt lessen, even as she's grabbing and holding them in the tightest grip possible. Their arms around her shoulders, her head buried in their shirts. 

** _ <strike>This isn't real.</strike> _ **

She can pretend, right now, in this moment, that Sasuke didnt try to kill her a hundred times after abandoning her and Naruto. That Naruto didnt just leave her in the village with a teacher who couldn't care less, without even a goodbye. That she had to forge her own path, because those that were supposed to guide her- _abandoned her._ That team 7 was nothing but a disaster. That they died- two of them by each others hands. That they did all this to each other.

**She holds tighter. **

She's dead. So are they. But. She can pretend otherwise. Like the rest of everything doesnt exist. This is where she'll stay, then. Forever.

_ **These are the pure lands. Where you can live in a single moment of blissful ignorance for as long as you may like. Where a single moment the ones you held closest still all love each other is brought back to the present, and kept like a pressed flower.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Basically AU where they all die at like 15 with no fourth war, just some bad circumstances and bad tempers. Sakura never gets over it and so her ideal death is one where they reunite while all in the forms that aren't powerful enough to maim each other.


End file.
